Island Of Paradise
by HopelessxDreams
Summary: Clairexreaderschoice I'll make a summary later..


A/N: MY IDEA! Copyrighted by CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON :D My sister helped I'll give her credit…Only some… xD Anyways~! No offense to anyone~ just saying don't take offense. This is just a mere crack-fic… :D

Summary: Love hate and a freaking island? What the fuck…will happen! :D

-o-

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE!" Gray doesn't know we drugged him before we got on here. Yup. We're on a plane to god knows where but I think it'll be fun. All the 'young' adults are here as you might say. Trent didn't really approve of drugging Gray but why would we listen to him?

I threw my golden locks over my shoulder and fixed my overalls. Yes overalls…for god sakes I live in the country so a little vacation would be nice but with Gray's big mouth I know I won't be relaxing.

"CLAIRE~" Gray yelled stomping around like a child. I rolled my eyes and stared at Popuri who was sleeping on Kai's shoulder.

"OHKAY! WHAT~?" I hollered at Gray.

"Hi…" He replied. I stared at him with my mouth a little gapped opened.

"That's what you want…?" I stated in disbelief. Fawker…

"Claire what are we doing here…?" I shrugged and I heard a sigh from him.

"Uh…Gray sit down…" This was Mary's fragile voice. Me and her never really talked until now…

-o-

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! RUN!" I shouted loudly.

"RUN WHERE!" Kai practically yelled at me. I shrugged and ran in a couple of circles.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Popuri swayed with the plane.

We were crashing mother FUCKING crashing.

"You're all a bunch of idiots! If we're gonna die we should just die calmly right?" Karen didn't really get up from her position. She continued to chug down her beer and nag at us. She really doesn't give a fuck…

Mary got up and waved her hands frantically. In a loud-ish yet quiet voice she said. "If everybody would just calm down…maybe we could-"

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Ann yells.

"All of us just have to calm down!" Elli tried to assure us.

"Yes! Now everyone-" Trent was cut off.

"This is why I didn't want to fucking come! But NO~ you guys use some illegal shit on me and dump me on this piece of shit! I could be in bed right now or maybe even being yelled at but it's much better then DIEING! You know what?"

"What?" I ask.

"YOU'RE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF FAGS!" Just then Rick jumped on him slapping or maybe…pulling hair.

I heard a wooshing noise and then I was out cold.

-o-

"Claire~ Claire~" I felt a poking at my arm. I opened my eyes slowly to see Cliff poking at my arm with a stick.

"What are you doing!' I shout at him pulling the stick away from him.

"I told you we would all die one day and look…we're almost there…" He gazed up at the sun setting scenery. "My wish has finally come true…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU EMO FAG!" I pounce on him and start whacking at him with a rock I so happen to have found.  
"CLAIRE! That's not helping!" Trent started pulling me off him.

"Hey~ Mary~ You look cute~" I could hear Kai's flirting skills at use. I turned and stared at what was unfolding by Mary and Kai.

Mary's head slowly turned to look at Kai. "Shut up cancer. NOBODY EVEN KNOWS WHAT'S UNDER THAT BANDANA! YOU'RE FUCKING BALD AREN'T YOU!" I could hear gasps escape people's mouths. Mary…she just cracked.

She got up and twitched followed by stomping and disappearing behind a bush.

"AHH MY FUCKING LEG!" Everyone's head turned to the yell. There laid Rick leg twisted in an odd way. To say the most his knee was nowhere to see.

"Oh fuck. We ain't helping you…" Karen says harshly. Rick blinks.

"WHAT! You can't just fucking leave me here!"

"Watch me!" Karen says stomping away in the direction Mary went. I shrugged.

"Doctor are you gonna help me please?" Rick begged.

"No no no…" Trent nodded his head and Elli held a medium sized box closer to her chest. "What w have is heal the women…" Elli sighed.

"Sorry Rick…"

"Come on guys! We should go figure things out!" All of us except Rick followed me.

"COME ON GUYS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! POPURI?" Popuri stopped to look back and simply said.

"Fuck you. Now I can have Kai all to myself~" She pulled him close to her chest.  
"Oh…okay…well," Kai stuttered out.

"COME ON!" I shouted. "BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU BOTH TOO!" I could hear Rick sob loudly followed by Popuri's and Kai's footsteps.

-o-

"So we're just gonna die one by one then…?" I asked. Mary pondered a bit more.

"Well in books I read-"

"This ain't no mother fucking book Mary!" Karen argued. "This is reality! WE GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

"Shhh Karen before I hit you with my shoe…" I stared back at Cliff who held a battered up shoe in his hand.

I did a face causing him to shriek.

"Punk." I stated.

"Bitch."

"Thanks for the compliment.. ;D" I grinned. Obviously a bitch was a female dog and dogs bark and bark is a part of nature and nature is beautiful! So yeah…

"Claire you're not helping!" Gray added.

"Your mom's not helping!"

"WHAT!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I went there." Mary coughed quite loudly.

"We need to stay in groups…" Mary adjusted her glasses. "For all we know there could be animals…dangerous animals in that random jungle back there…" She pointed behind herself.

I nodded and spread my fingers out.

"We'll go by groups of 4?" I questioned. "But...that would leave someone out…maybe if we just killed Cliff and feed him to the tigers they wouldn't bother us…he's already suicidal we might as well I mean come on he'll go to a good cause!"

"Why Cliff…? Why not Gray…? He's a total douche!" Ann commented.

I sighed. Stupid Ann and her odd feelings for a suicidal maniac.

"Maybe we should get some rest…" Kai suggested.

"REST? I don't think I trust you guys enough to take a fucking _rest_!" Mary states.

I growl. "The worst I'll do is eat Cliff!" Cliff screamed like a bitch and ran in back of Ann. This had the rest of the group erupting in laughter. I shushed them and hold out my hands. "Who even gave us the tickets to fly?"

"Well…" Mary pushes the bridge of her glasses up. "They were a gift I got in the mail…and I just got new envelopes and put one in each of your mailboxes…" I did a face like this e_e.

"Why would you do that!" I reply. "This is all your fucking fault! What's next..you ripping off your skin and running into the distance?"

"Maybe…" Mary adds laughing a bit. This bitch crazy…note to self: DO NOT sleep while Mary is awake…

"Well! I think it's one for all!" Gray states. I pick up a pointed rock and stare at him.

"Then I'm killing you first!" I say running at him. His eyes widen and he begins running away from me.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Karen yells annoyed. "I think…we were all just put here to be tested to the limit…." We all just stare at her and shake our heads.

"Nahhhhh~" Karen snorts.

"Don't say I didn't say it." Karen points out.

"I'm sleepy…" Kai adds.

"What the fuck…how can you be sleepy in a time like this?" Popuri yells at him gripping and ungripping her fist.

"She gonna keel yooh!" Cliff randomly says.

"You guys are very wild…" Trent comments intelligently.

"Shut up." I said twitching.

"You should really do something about that Claire dear…" Elli replied.

"Yeah yeah…"

And with that we fell into a deep sleep…

A/N: I know suck-ish ending. WELL IT'S MY FUCKING STORY and it's 5:07 am here.. e_e So bye! DUN DUN DUN READ AND REVIEW BISHES! No offense~ blah blah blah…yada yada yada..rada rada. :3


End file.
